


Two Faces of the Same Coin

by Traillbits



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Date Night, F/M, Morning After, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: Rosé and Vincent share an evening together.
Relationships: Original Nosferatu Character(s)/Original Toreador Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Two Faces of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> One last Valentine's musing-although "Dinner for Two" may very well get a part two so be on the lookout. This of course featuring two of my OCs from my long running fic "Embrace the Night". 
> 
> What can I say I'm a hopeless romantic and a Toreador/Nosferatu romance is as Capulets/Montagues as it gets in VtM.

The most well catered and dressed were present this evening. The restaurant overlooked the city at a prosperous height of twenty ft. Nowhere near as high as Venture Tower that loomed in the distance, but still a comfortable and quaint view of the evening skyline for the establishments patrons. The balcony dining was the most luxurious but vacant tonight due to the chill in the air tonight. That is with the exception of one man and woman that looked as though they were braving the cold. 

She twirled the glass about in her petit hand. Tonight was perfect, almost as much it had been last year. Only this one was better, as the Toreador’s date was sporting the new blazer she’d just finished tailoring to his measurements the evening before. She absolutely loved it when he wore red.

“How’s the wine?” Vincent asked, propping his elbow up against the table. 

“Delightful,” Rosé remarked taking a hearty sip, letting the flavors swirl about on her tastebuds. 

They had a bottle between them, a six year old pinot noir was the brand of choice tonight. His wine glass was still full but Rosé had already consumed more than half the contents in hers. 

Not that Vincent didn’t want to sample the aged wine. But his withered stomach did not have the capacity to hold down more than a meager sip that could not properly distinguish or do the refined alcohol justice. But he could at least pretend to uphold the Masquerade and for his dear rose petal. She at least was blessed with much more tolerance than he had, but it looked like a very nice blend in the very least.

He knew Rosé was a socialite by nature and dying to be within a public eye scene of luxury and grace. It wasn’t the artisans fault nor should it be her burden that her date was of a clan eternally confined to the sewers.

The Nosferatu was only able to hold onto this physical façade due to his advanced Obfuscate capabilities. Cloaking was an easy feat, but taking on a supposedly normal shape as he was now was exhausting and he normally needed a quick sup once he’d morphed back. Though it did allow him to quietly reminisce with the shred of vanity he still held. In his heyday Vincent was quite a looker and head turner. Now the only head turning would be a scream in the night should he reveal his true face.

But they didn’t need to worry about that now. Tonight was to be one of the few special nights they could spend above ground, being in plain sight together. 

Rosé liked to gossip and fill Vincent in on her latest happenings at work. For a Toreador gossip could be considered gospel, and she heard her fair share in the exclusively all night boutique. While it was not official, the woman had the potential to be a rather well respected Harpy of Los Angeles. But she only cared about the interests of her friends, Vincent, and her boutique.

The salon stories themselves didn’t necessarily matter to the Nossie, he was just glad to hear the sound of her voice. That alluring tone soft like velvet and her honeyed words sweet and tantalizing to his ears. She could be describing in gruelling detail a fire that engulfed and killed a family of six and he'd find her sweet voice irresistible. 

Reaching a well toned, masculine hand across the table Vincent interlocked Rosé’s petite fingers with his.

"I really dig when you do your hair up like that." Vincent remarked with a gleam in his eyes that appeared green-upon closer examination yellow flecks could be seen.

"Exactly why I did it." The Toreador winked, gently squeezing his hand.

The particular date on the calendar they got together like this in such a public setting didn’t matter. It was something of an anniversary perhaps, but while they did so every year it was never quite on the same day. Neither was even sure what they were celebrating aside from the natural pleasure of each others company. 

With her freehand the blonde picked at her chicken with a dinner fork. While Wine Rosé could tolerate, most human dishes the Toreador could not-though she did enjoy the smells of the chefs cuisine tonight. When their server asked if she would like the remainder of her plate packed up, Rosé kindly refused.

"But please do give the chef my compliments, it looked and smelled delicious. I'm afraid I merely lost my appetite is all." She gave the man a warm smile, as he curtly nodded with her understanding.

Vincent knew they hadn’t been sitting nearly as long as they normally did talking, gossiping, and listening. So he gave her a quizzical look when she motioned to their table shortly after her uneaten plate was taken away.

“Wanting to beat feet so soon?” He asked, after she’d advised they wanted their check. 

“I just want a little change of scenery is all,” Rosé confessed. “I know it’s hard for you to put yourself through this for me. Even just for a few hours.”

“If that’s what you’re worried about don’t sweat the little stuff. You know how big daddy Gary is. He wouldn’t let me leave the Warrens if I were still a no good ankle-biter. I can keep this bit up for you, and I was all jazzed up for tonight. Not just for the jacket.” Vincent remarked giving his jacket a tug with a reassuring smirk.

Rosé smiled, reaching over so as she could place a hand on his face.

“I know. But I want to see you, not your façade sugar. Not that I don’t like this, you know I miss the nights before they went in another direction. But I know this isn’t you anymore. You have to come to terms with that I'm ok with that, darling.”

Despite not being overly distraught or succumbing to the self loathing such ‘Cleopatras’ like Imalia did, Vincent would be a liar to say he didn’t miss his face. Or rather the one he use to have before the Embrace. Given he a Nosferatu found himself getting real cozy with a gorgeous Toreador for sixty quiet years, he did find himself doubting how much he deserved her. Maybe he had hoped she would have stormed off six decades back when he showed up at their make out locale but was different, changed. 

The unlife itself wasn’t that bad. Getting to live forever was something nearly every Kine craved but only few ever received. The all-liquid diet he’d gotten use to long ago, and Gary gave him a daytime sanctuary below the streets of Hollywood. Easy eats and a free room, eternity had it's small victories. 

He learned about ten years into his unlife that the cards Nosferatu were dealt was not a successful hand or one with many opportunities. He had learned to embrace the suck and enjoy what little things he could. As long as he was on good terms with his clan first and managed to not piss the Prince off or worse Gary then Vincent could lead an easy existence. 

But Rosé was talented and beautiful. She had the drive of determination and a body worthy of being worshiped. If she wanted to she could land herself in the lap of a Prince easy, they’d likely be much more visually pleasing than he. Vincent didn’t want Rosé to harbor any dirty secrets, their relationship included. While not a taboo, it was frowned upon just the same as a Ventrue and a Brujah caught canoodling in Griffith Park would be. Not always but some nights it really did bother him. 

Rosé noticed how Vincent stared off into space, Toreador had seen that look in his eyes before. 

Without bothering to open up their bill, the blonde laid down crisp bills-to which their server would later find himself to be immensely and rather generously overtipped. She pulled him by the hand still interlocked with hers. 

“Where we headin’ doll?” He asked.

Rosé gave him a smirk, “I believe payment is due for your blazer. And I think you know the cost of such a boon.”

Vincent smirked, he had a pretty good idea of just how he was expected to pay this debt.

\--

The Toreador’s blonde locks were tousled and her body damp in a thin layer of sweat as her body instinctively arched up. 

"Vin!" She whimpered, her mouth agape. "Babe, please! Sweetheart I just...!"

She felt a rush of ecstatic endorphins in a rush dull her senses. Rosé panted laying back against the velvety cushion she'd clutching just minutes ago in the rush of her initial climax. The Toreador could hear his grunting and felt Vincent thrust another two times before he gave a hard sigh collapsing back into the rumpled maroon sheets with her. He cradled her body close, attempting to be gentle given the elongated nails. 

His Obfuscate façade had melted away when they initially entered her boutique. As it did, Rosé all but jumped the Nosferatu. She was really in the mood tonight, and seemed all the more eager once he had changed back. She wanted him to share and enjoy every moment of passion that she had to offer him.

Rosé caressed Vincent’s dark and discolored cheek, “There you are.”

He smirked with his crookedly misaligned fangs, “Here I am. You forget I was here?”

She chuckled giving him a playful smack against his bare chest. “You know very well what I mean, dearest.”

The Nossie couldn’t help but nuzzle her, perhaps she had honed Blush of Life blips as she felt much warmer since they left the restaurant. He liked it, she was plush and soft like a blanket. 

“Don’t ever regret being here,” Rosé spoke. “With me. I won’t let you think that under my roof you understand.”

Vincent relented. After a night in her company and now in her bed again, he would be a lousy date to continue lingering on the matter he shoved to the back of his head.

"I promise baby. I'm not gonna let my rose petal wilt over my gringles." 

It was only when his yellow eyes glanced over at the intricate wall clock that he shot up. 

“Shit!” He cursed. “Not long before sunup. I’ll ring you up on the horn when I get back. Gary’ll have a hissy if he notices me showin’ up late.”

Rosé tugged him back into the covers, she hated when he had to leave so abruptly leave. “Maybe he won’t notice at all. It’s too dangerous for you to go outside now hun.”

Vincent considered it. Either potentially piss off Gary or risk becoming a pile of ash. 

At least if the Nosferatu Primogen did notice his absence, he could always say he spent the day somewhere a lot cozier and with warmer company-at this point the Toreador’s thighs were an absolute heater wrapped around his waist. But he didn’t have to say where, not that he didn't already suspect that Golden knew about the dollfaced socialite.

He curled up closer to her, “I’ll risk this. If only for you. I mean what's he gonna do? I'm already dead.”

Rosé smiled with a accomplished grin pressing herself closer to him just as the rays of dark cloud cover were giving way for a coming dawn. She had the entirety of the day, but she hoped they could have more than a stolen sunrise in each others embrace.


End file.
